The Heart Knows
by Princess.Nessa.of.Mirkwood
Summary: REWORKED as of Feb 17 2007. Aliens in a Space Ship. Less mushball than before. Hope you all like the changes. A twist to give the episode a BB ending. Edited Chapter 3, and added a new one...
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with "Bones" nor am I making any sort of profit from this little fic.

Summery: A missing bit from "Aliens in a Space Ship". B/B An add on to the scene between Cam and Booth on the balcony after discussing the situation with the ransom. A twist I think the episode really needed.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Booth, I don't think it's a coincidence that he took Brennan when he did."

"Yeah, I was kinda thinking the same thing." he replied, turning to leave, only to stop in his tracks seconds later. "Cam?"

"Yeah?"

"What you said earlier...about us not cheating, not hurting anyone...that's not..." he stumbled over his words, roughly running his fingers through his hair. "Just because she doesn't know that I lo... that I have feelings for her... I know how I feel, my heart knows. It feels like cheating... to me, and I can't keep... I guess that's why I didn't push more for our relationship to be public. If she knows..."

"Seeley, wha... 'she' who? I wasn't aware you were seeing seeing someone else." Cam said responding to his jumbled ramblings, looking annoyed.

Booth made no signs of answering her for several long seconds, but stood staring out over the lab below. He spotted Angela sitting solemnly at Hodgins desk running her fingers over his work area, as if trying to unlock a mystery that could help them find the two dearly missed squints. He saw Angela, thinking she was unobserved, use the back of her hand to wipe a wayward tear from her eye. He knew he wasn't the only one regretting his unuttered feelings for someone. He glanced back at Cam, weighing the consequences of his next words.

"I'm not actually seeing her, per se, but... I was waiting, for what, I don't know... but now, I realize, none of us have that much time. We've gotta use what time we've got and make it... make it the best we can."

"I don't believe this." Cam smirked. "Are you talking about who I think you're talking about? Because the two of you..."

"Bones." he said cutting her off. "Temperance... I have to tell her how much I... care about her. When I find her, I'm gonna tell her."

"I see." Cam said, looking stunned. "So this thing with us?"

"I can't anymore." he explained. "And I know I can't keep you from saying anything to her about what we've been..."

"No." she cut him off. "What we had doesn't mean anything in the big scheme of things. She won't hear anything from me."

Instead of offering any sort of verbal response, Booth simply nodded his head once in acknowledgement of her statement, as his thanks.

"Just make sure you tell her how you feel. Everybody deserves to know that they're... cared for." she smiled, having caught his almost slip up with the 'L' word moments earlier.

"I promise. It's the first thing I'm gonna tell her when I find her." he smiled, thinking about just how to tell his forensic anthropologist that he couldn't live another day without her knowing what she ment to him. He would tell her when he found her. And he knew he would find her, he had to, he wouldn't accept anything else.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Good? Bad? Ugly? Just kidding, let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer still stands, I don't own 'em, I'm just playing.

Rating change for Booth and his dirty mouth : )

I'm back, sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. After "The Headless Witch in the Woods" I was kinda pissed at Booth for a while. I guess it shows how good the writing/acting for the show is, because he was sooooo the typical clueless male, very realistic. Holding hands with that... harpy, in front of Bones... idiot. Anyway, this is probably not what you where expecting, but when I watch the episode ("Aliens in a Space Ship") these parts stand out to me and I just thought they should have a part in this fic. So without further ado...

* * *

I could have killed the idiot 'genius' today. Hell, I could have killed all the squints. And just about anyone else that was stupid enough to try telling me we didn't have a shot in hell of finding the love of my life, before her life was over...

The first one I wanted to kill - other than the Grave Digger himself (just give me time) - was that miserable K&R bastard, Thomas Vega...

_"There's no negotiating with the Grave Digger."_ He smugly stated as he entered my office.

_"You've been through this what, uh, five times with this guy?"_ 'God give me strength not to kill him' I silently implored raising my eyes.

_"Exactly, so I know him. And he does not negotiate."_ Was his calm reply.

_"Oh, what, what no chat room action with him."_ I couldn't help the snark in my voice.

_"What are you nuts? I hate the son-of-a-bitch."_ 'I think I hate you' I thought, getting more and more annoyed by the seccond.

_"Why - he's made you rich."_ I said leading the conversation where I wanted it.

_"You know what, you just need to deal with the facts. If you can't put the ransom together in the time he gave you, your partner is dead."_ 'That's it, he's dead' was my brains automatic response. Boy was I pissed.

_"Here's the deal, alright. You have a relationship with this guy, what they call symbiotic, you benefit from each other. So know this, huh, that deadline comes around and my partner is still underground, I will end you! You understand? Yea? Three hours to live. Better hurry."_ I calmly (yeah right) explained things to him as I held him pinned by the throat, thinking he better feel damn lucky I didn't kill him right then.

Then the damn squints start in...

_"They're getting low on oxygen." _Cam tried to explain

_"Hypoxia leads to mental confusion." _Zach started

_"It's Bones, this means something." _All I could think was 'God, would you please stop with the scientific bullshit'.

_"Did you just try dialing the number?"_ Sweet Angela, she was as upset as I was, not that I cared right then.

_"I tried all the dumb guy normal stuff, that's why I'm here talking to the brain trust, alright! THINK! Eggheads, work it!" _I shouted, angrily banging on the display.

_"Booth, they're not cops."_ She needed to shut up before I shut her up.

_"We're running out of time."_ I was becoming frantic at that point.

_"Minor correction, Dr. Brennan and Hodgins will run out of air in...four seconds...we are out of time."_

'Out of time', like 'oh well game over, too bad, they must be dead'.

Now do you see why I wanted to kill them. How could they have just calmly stood there and said those things to me. I guess they didn't know how much I loved her, that I felt like I was dying inside because I couldn't find her, because she could have really been dead. I think my heart was actually breaking.

And then the little geek cracked the code and all I could think was 'You better better hope to God your right because, otherwise, I'm not gonna responsible for my actions'...

_"Zach, tell me what that means."_ I pleaded after he spouted off some scientific mumbo-jumbo about the organic components of coal.

_"It means he knows where they are."_ Angela interpreted.

_"Zach?"_ I was begging for confirmation.

_"I know where they are."_ He replied, relieved to have figured it out.

And at that moment I thought 'God, I love this little freak', because he had just given me my hope back. She was going to be alive when I found her, and I was going to finally tell her what I had always known, but just now realized. All was going to be right in the world again. And then we got to that damn pit...

We couldn't have come all that way, only to let them die when we were so close...

_"Look people, they gotta be here, just look for anything...tire tracks, recent digging, mounds, depressions, anything..."_

But there was nothing.

And then I saw it - the jet of dirt that shot up from the ground - and I ran like I hadn't run in years. I prayed the whole time I was running, 'Please God, if you ever do anything for me, let them be alive, let Temperence be alive'. Once I reached the dirt loosened from the blast, I dug like a madman, 'baby, please be okay, let me know you're okay' was my inner monologue, on repeat as I dug. And then I felt it...

I guess God was listening.

* * *

The song they play during the scene at the pit was a great inspiration for this chapter and the next. It's beautiful, I love it.

Sorry for the cliffy...next chapter he tells her I promise. Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming, they make me happy, and when I'm happy, the chapters appear. :)


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer firmly in place. I wanted to apologize for the spelling problems last chapter, I only noticed them after the chapter was posted. I also wanted to let everyone know that this is longer than I anticipated, it probably should be two chapters, but I couldn't find a place to stop so...

Hope you like, and that it's not too, I don't know, mushy or whatever. Thanks for reading, enjoy...

Booth was digging with all his might, praying for a sign that Brennan was still alive. And then he felt it. A hand grabbed ahold of his, _her_ hand. He would forever remember the feel of her hand in his. He released her hand, only to grab hold of her wrist, and he pulled. He pulled as hard as he could, so hard he was affraid he was going to dislocate something on her, but they would worry about that later. Right now his only concern was getting her out of the ground. And then the other squints were there helping him dig.

After her head was clear of the dirt, her arms wrapped around his neck, he reached down using his hands to grab her hips and pull her the rest of the way out. Once he had her on her back, on solid ground, he gently brushed her soiled hair from her face, then moved his hands backwards, settling them into her hair. They lay there on the ground, staring into each others eyes for only a fraction of a second, his body partially on top of hers, before his lips crashed down onto hers. It was a brief kiss due to the circumstances. He pulled back and gave her a dazzling smile, only to be met by her confused expression.

"I love you Temperance." He confessed, giving her another chaste peck on the lips.

The look on her face changed, gradually, and one of her rare, true smiles graced her features. Seconds later it was gone, replaced by a look of worry. "Get Hodgins." she urged him.

Booth quickly turned from her and assisted the others, who had already reached Hodgins, in pulling him the rest of the way free. After insuring Hodgins safety, and watching the kiss Angela placed on his lips, Booth turned his attention back to Brennan.

When he reached her, she was propping herself up slightly with her arms as he settled down right in front of her, one of his charm smiles spreading across hi handsome face. "I love you." he said audible to everyone, before leaning forward and soundly kissing _his_ forensic anthropologist. And _his_ she was, even though she might not fully realize it yet. She was still at first, unresponsive to the kiss, but the persistent pressure he applied to her lips eventually coaxed her into opening her mouth to him. Tentatively, her tongue crept out to play with his, teasing, exploring, tasting. Their mouths stayed fused until well after the need for oxygen became an issue. They reluctantly pulled apart, foreheads meeting and resting together as Booth and Brennan took in gulps of air. Once their breathing had calmed he spoke again. "God, Bones, I am so crazy bout you, I think I have been forever, since our first case. God, I wanted to strangle you, but also, I think I kinda wanted to kiss you." he smirked, doing just that. "I'm in love with you." he wispered against her lips. "Aren't you gonna say anything?"

"I would, but it seems your lips are glued to mine, and they wont give me a chance to speak." Brennan joked laughingly.

"Smartass." he laughed with her, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "So..."

"So... what brought this on?"

"You have to ask? I know sometimes extreme instances of trauma can cause mental lapses, so..." he stopped. "I almost lost you today, and all I could think was we would never have a chance. But you're okay." he smiled. "We can be happy together Temperance, I know we can. Let us be happy."


	4. Chapter Four

Here is the new Chapter. Hope you all llike it. DIsclaimer still stands, I own nothing to do with Bones of Fox, etc.

"Is it my turn now?" Brennan asked. He nodded that, yes, it was her turn to speak. "Okay." she hesitated, taking a deep breath. "I can't tell you what you want to hear." she stopped noticing the crestfallen look on Booth's handsome face. "I can't say those words. It's not that I don't feel something for you, I do, but I... you know my beliefs on love." she explained, or tried to, as she carefully watched his face to see if he understood her words.

He didn't.

"It's okay, I get it. And, uh, I'm sorry. For before. I probably overwhelmed you." he said quietly, wishing now that he had never said how he felt.

"I was just so happy to see that you were okay." he perked up a little talking about finding her alive. "Honestly," the mopey voice was back, "I'm kind of surprised you didn't kick my ass for kissing you." he joked trying to make light of what he had done.

"Well, the kissing was nice actually, even if it was completely unexpected and outside the parameters of our partnership."

"Nice, huh?" he smiled starting to feel that maybe he hadn't screwed things up between them as much as he thougth he had.

"Yeah, I thought so." she grinned, about to say more when the paramedics turned their attention to her and began checking her over for injuries.

"Dr. Brennan, how are you feeling? Does anything hurt? Is anythign broken? Do you think we can move you?" the EMT questioned her.

"I feel alright, my neck hurts a little bit where he used the tazer on me. Nothing's broken. I should be fine to walk. Where do you want me to go?" she asked as Booth helped her to her feet.

"We'd like to get you into the second ambulance. Even if you think you're okay, we still need to get you to the hospital and get you checked out."

"I'm not staying the night." she replied, vehemently. "I want to go home and get a nice hot shower and clean clothes."

"As long as everything is okay, I'm sure the hospital will let you go home." Booth said placating her.

"Okay, Dr. Brennan, climb on in, have a seat on the gurney, and we'll get going." the EMT instructed as they reached the ambulance.

Brennan did as she was told, got in, and sat down.

"Booth." she said, noticing him standing outside the vehical as the doors were closing. "Aren't you coming?"

"Nah, my truck's up the hill, I need to, uh, drive it back. Zach and Cam are going to need a ride back, too." he explained to her, clearly still not sure how to act now that he'd professed his feelings to her without her reciprocating.

"But I wanted to talk..."

"Later Bones." he cut her off. "I'm gonna take Cam to get her car, then I'll head to the hospital incase you need a ride home." he said, sounding very business like.

"Booth, I need to..." she was cut off again as he shut the back doors and knocked on them twice, signaling the driver to go.

Brennan leaned back against the wall, feeling exhausted, not only from the ordeal of being burried alive, but from dealing with a sulking Seeley Booth, as well. It wasn't her fault he sprang all this on her without any kind of warning. She needed time to think, to try to figure out how she felt about him. He'd obviosly had time to get his feelings in order, she hadn't. She knew they needed to talk. The paramedics had interupted before she could finish what she wanted to say. Not that she knew what she wanted to say, but still, they were interupted. She had the ride to the hospital to try and figure it out, she surmized. If only she had Angela riding with her, not Hodgins. 'Ange would know what to do' she thought to herself as the EMT began taking her vitals.

Soooooo... how was it? Should I keep going? What do you think... :) Better than before?


	5. Chapter Five

Thanks so much for all the reviews so far, I love hearing your comments. Kepp them coming, please.

Here's the next part, hope you like...

* * *

Brennan had been sitting in her small room in the ER for nearly an hour without seeing anyone but orderlies. Her injuries were deemed to be non-life-threatening by the doctor who had examined her. That was nearly two hours ago now. Now she sat waiting for her discharge orders. Well, that, and Booth, she was still waiting on Booth.

"Where the hell is he?" she asked no one in particular as she threw her head back against the hospital bed.

"Where the hell is who sweetie?" Angela asked as she snuck into the room.

"Booth, he said he'd be here." Brennan explained dejectedly.

"Oh, you mean the man who professed his undying love for you right after he saved your life by pulling you from a burried vehical?"

"Ange!" Brennan mildly scolded her friend.

"What, did he not do exactly that?" she asked in return, her hands on her hips.

"Well,... he didn't say undying." Brennan replies weakly.

"So... where is lover-man exactly."

"I don't know. He said he would be coming after he dropped Cam and Zach off at the lab, but I haven't seen him yet."

"He didn't ride in the ambulance with you?"

"No, he, uhm, he said he had to drive his truck, so he..."

"Oh, he did huh? Is this the same man who it looked like we were gonna have to pry him off you with a crowbar?"

Brennan offered no reply, knowing she wasn't meant to do so.

"Brennan!" Angela said stenly. "Tell me right now what happened. Obviously something did or he would be here right now. Explain. Now!"

"Uhm, well, he... he told me he loved me and I... I told him I couldn't say those words, but..."

"You what? Temperance Brennan, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. If you would let me continue... I said I couldn't say those words, but I did have feelings for him."

"Feelings? Did you elaborate? Feelings is a pretty broad descriptor?"

"I was going to..."

"Oh my god, what's wrong with you? A gorgeous man tells you he loves you and you..."

"I keep getting interupted and it's making me mad. Do you mind letting me finish. I was going to tell him what I meant but before I could the paramedics interupted. That's kind of been a trend for today. No one will let me finish saying anything." she huffed, annoyed.

"Fine, I'm sorry i didn't like you finish. But, Bren, sweetie, you need to talk to him, tell him what you do feel. Why don't you call ask him where he is. Tell him you need him here, that you want to talk."

"I would but my phone was destroyred."

"Here, use mine." Angela said digging her cell phone out of her oversized hobo bag. "Changing topics,... you're okay right, not hurt or anything?"

"Just the tazer burns on the back of my neck. How's Hodgins?"

"He'll be okay. They cleaned up his leg, so..." she took a deep breath. "I think he's gonna need more emotional help from everything, than physical help. He's pretty shaken up. How about you on that front? You holding up okay?"

"I'll be fine." Brennan replied shortly, clearly not okay with everything emotional that comes with such traumatic events.

"Well, luckily you have a hunky man that loves you to help you deal with everything. And he's gonna need you to. He was acting pretty out of it while you were missing. I've never seen him act like that. He was so angry, I'm not sure at who - himself probably for not being there with you to keep you safe when you needed it. We could all see how much he cared about you. He was so... he had to find you. I'm not sure he'd have survived if you didn't... none of us would have been okay if we lost either of you. Call him, okay. I've got to get back in there with Jack. Call him." she insisted as she hugged her friend. "I mean it." was added over her shoulder as she left the room.

Brennan sat staring at the cell phone in her hand as if it alone held the secret to all lifes big questions. But the only question, or more acuratly - answer - she was concerned with was figuring out what to say to Booth. She flipped open the slim pink cell phone and dialed Booth's number, waiting with bated breath for him to pick up the other end.

* * *

The end.

Just kidding. I'm writing the next part now... Review, review, review... the more reviews I get the faster I post... :)


	6. Chapter Six

Thanks again for the reviews, I love them, they inspire me to write faster...

Here's Chapter Six :)

* * *

'God, how did I manage to screw things up this badly?' Booth thought to himself as he knocked back his third glass of Jack. After dropping Cam and Zack off at the Jeffersonian, he found himself at Wong Fu's desperately trying to drink enough to make him forget the entire day and ordeal. So far it wasn't working. He still felt miserable, and he was pretty sure that wouldn't go away even if he drank the entire bottle of JD. He went to pour himself another when Sid grabbed the bottle, holding it immoble.

"Bad day or not, I think you should slow down." the friendly proprietor advised. "Why don't you tell me what happened to get you to try and drown yourself in this whiskey."

"She almost died today." Booth started after his initial hesitation. "I was so... I don't know,... lost... without her."

"Your bone lady? Is she okay?"

"I guess... I don't really know for sure. Thay were taking her to the hospital to get checked out."

"And why aren't you there with her?"

"I messed up... things... between us. I told her..." he trailed off.

"That you love her."

Booth's surprised gaze shot up to meet Sid's.

"You're surprised I knew? Food preference isn't the only thing I can see when I look at person." he laughingly explained. "Your not the only one, if it helps." he added vaguely.

"Not the only one... what?"

"Keep in mind, G-man, not everybody finds love to be an easy thing to embrace. But," he went on, "that doesn't mean it's not in them. Trust me, I know what I've seen." he smilied, removing the bottle from the bartop. "You want me to call you a cab now?" Sid asked just as Booth's cell rang.

He pulled the phone from his pocket and checked the caller ID before replying. "That'd be great man, thanks." Angela was calling which meant he was about to get chewed out for not being at the hospital already. "Hey Ange, what's going on?" he went for casual.

"Not Ange, it's me." Brennan said, almost shyly, from the other end of the line. "'Where are you?" she asked meekly.

"Bones. I, uhm,... something came, uh... are you okay? Did the doctors say something was wrong?"

"No, I'm okay, I just... I want you to be here, Booth, I need you here."

"Bones, are you sure nothing's wrong?" he tried to ask with a calm voice, trying not to be overly optimistic about her saying she wanted and needed him.

"Not really. I don't want to do this over the phone, but..."

"Do wha over the phone?" - 'Oh god, here it comes' he thought, 'she's gearing up to crush my heart.' his mind screamed, thrown into panic mode.

"I have feelings for you too. Non-partner, more-than-friends, feelings."

The world's largest grin stole across his handsome face at her confession.

"I was going to tell you earlier, but no one would give me the chance to. I don't... love is... that scares me. It's not that I... I haven't had a good history with that." - 'with love' she added mentally. "You're going to have to be patient with me, give me time to..."

"Temperance," he said her name like a prayer, "as long as you feel it too, I'll give you all the time you need, I love you." he said as he let go of all the stress he had inside him, finally relaxing, knowing now that she did reciprocate his feelings, even if they were mostly unspoken.

Brennan released a deep shuddering breath on her end of the line before she could continue. "Thank you, Booth, thank you for giving me time." she paused. "Can you come to the hospital now? I'd really like to have you here with me. Jack has Angela, but I..."

"I'm on my way Bones, give me fifteen minutes." he said as he spotted the taxi pull up outside of the restaurant. "I'll be right there."

"Okay. Be careful." Brennan said as they hung up.

"Sid, my man, I have to run. Gotta go get my girl." Booth smiled elatedly as he pulled out some bills to pay for his drinks.

"What'd I tell ya, do I know what I'm talking 'bout, or what." Sid joked .

"I'll make sure you're invited to the wedding." Booth threw out as he headed for his waiting ride.

* * *

More reviews, equals more chapters... Make me happy! (Please!!!) 


	7. Chapter Seven

Thanks again for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. If you do, let me know, click the little box at the bottom of the page.

* * *

Booth burst through the hospital doors like a man possesed.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan, I need to see her. Can you tell me where she's at?" he asked the bored receptionist on duty at the front desk.

She slowly glanced up from filing her atrocious, flashy red nails, throwing Booth a look of total annoyance. "You have to fill out a visitor name tag to go into the ER with a patient." she, Cherri, as her name tag read, droned out as she went back to work on her nails.

"Sure, fine, where are they?"

"Huh," Cherri huffed, looking around her work space, "looks like we ran out. I'll have to run to the supply room to get some more." she added, put out by the thought of having to do the chore.

"You know what, don't bother. F.B.I." he flashed his badge. "Is she through here?" he asked pointing to a nearby set of closed automatic double-doors.

"Un-huh." she offered with a nod as she returned her attention to her to precious nails.

Booth barely waited for her reply as he slammed his fist against the large round button that operated the doors to the ER. The doors very slowly parted allowing him enterance. Once in the ER he made a b-line for the nurses station. This time he bypassed any and all pleasentries. Holding up his badge, he asked, "Which room is Dr. Temperance Brennan is in?"

"She's in room ten sir. Is she in some sort of trouble?" the nurse, TIffany, asked looking frightened.

He laughed. "No, but you better get her discharge papers ready in less than ten minutes or you will be. If we don't have 'em by then, we'll leave without them." he informed the young nurse as he headed off to find room ten. When he found her room he knocked lightly in the glass partition as he rounded it and reached the door. "Hey." he greeted her, his most ginuine smile firmly in place.

He'd barely entered he room before she had launced herself at him. Firmly wrapped in his arms, and her arms banded around his waist, she tucked her face into the crook of his neck before speaking. She mumbled somethingunintelligible against his skin.

"What'd you say, I didn't quite catch that?" he asked her as he nuzzled his nose against the side of her face.

Brennan inhaled deeply before pulling back slightly from his embrace to speak. "I said I was so scared because I thought I lost you." she, very slowly and deliberately, admitted to him as their contrasting eyes - his the warmest chocolate, hers the coolest color of the sky - met for the first time since their relationship had changed forever.

"I know how that feels. That's how I've felt for most of the past twenty-four hours." he told her as he pulled her back into the cradle of his arms. "God, it feels so good to hold you."

"You make me feel safe, even when I'm terrified." she responded, welcoming the hug he offered.

"What's bothering you Bones?" he questioned her statement as he moved to sit on the bed, tugging her along with him, onto his lap.

"I'm just... I feel what we have, what's between us. It's overwhelming and scary, but good. You know why it's... you know what happens to people I care about, they leave. And you, I don't know what I'd do if..."

"Never going to happen, Temperance. I promise you, on all the things I believe in, I will never leave you." he swore to her, sealing his words with a sweet kiss. "Probably not even if you want me to go." he laughed.

"Hodgins said earlier that I have faith in you. I tried to explain that it wasn't faith, faith is irrational. I knew you would save us. If you promise me something, I know you mean it, that you'll do what you say as long as it is humanly possible."

"I'm just a man, Temperance, but I'll do everything I can to live up to any promise I make you."

"I know you will." Brennan offered him a soft smile as she leaned toward him, placing a gentle kiss on his lips, the first one she had initiated. "I promise you I'll try and be more open to,... uhm, relationship... things." she stumbled over her words.

"Relationship things?" he laughed, his brow drawn together in question.

"Men in my previous relationships have told me that I am not a good girlfriend. So, for you, I'll try to do better with all of that."

"Bones, I fell in love with the person you are when your around me. The overly-intelligent, hoity-toity, know-it-all, 'I'm a doctor, and don't you forget it', beautiful squint, that I became best friends with. I don't want you to change who you are. I love you, quirks and all."

"I'm not sure that was all complementary, and I think I take exception to some of it."

"You wouldn't be my Bones if you didn't." he grinned at her.

"Uhm, excuse me." Tiffany the nuse said as she walked into the room. "I'm very sorry to interrupt, but I have your paperwork all set to go. If you'll just follow me out." she said as the entwined couple separated.

"Oh, okay, thanks." Brennan said as she reached for Booths hand, interlacing their fingers - much to his delight - as they followed Tiffany out the door.

* * *

More will be up sometime soon... Review please :) 


	8. Chapter Eight

Sorry, it's been awhile. I've been busy this week and then I wasn't sure anyone still wanted to read this. Anyway, for those of you still reading, here's the next chapter. It's not my fav, but it's okay I guess...

* * *

BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBb

"So," Booth started after they climbed into the back of the cab, "what do you want to do? What do you feel up for? Do you just wasnt to go home?"

"I'm starving, but, can I maybe get cleaned up first. Then, I'd really like to go out and get something to eat." Brennan decided.

"Whatever you feel up to." he smiled at her as he reached over and grabbed her hand from her lap, bringing it to his lips, placing a reverent kiss on her knuckles. "And, later, if you feel like it, I have somewhere I'd like you to go with me."

"Of course I'll go with you, as long as we eat first." she replied as she placed their clasped hands in her lap.

"So, your place, shower?" Booth asked, and at her nod of confirmation, he directed the cab driver to her apartment.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBb

Brennan, as she exited her bedroom - showered and dressed in clean clothes - found Booth leaning against her kitchen island, fidgeting with his trusty poker chip as he eagerly waited for her.

"Is everything okay? Why are you standing? You are allowed to use the furniture, that didn't change when we became a..."

"A couple." he filled in for her, a grin on his face. "I tried to sit, but that just kept popping into my head, and I couldn't stay still. We're a couple, boyfriend/girlfriend, we're an 'us'. I can't seem to wrap my head around it."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means,... it means the fact that we're together... it's something I've wanted for so long, and it just seems... seems to good to be true. You know I mean it when I say I love you, right?"

"I know." Brennan kissed him briefly. "I have a favor to ask," she said pulling away from his lips, "while we're out, can we run by your place to get you some clothes?" she asked, clearly insecure doing so. "I'd like it if you could stay with me tonight. "I don't really want to be by myself, and you, as my, uhm, boyfriend," she strugled with the word, "should stay with me. If... if you want to."

"You want me to stay?" Booth asked with a goofy smile.

"I want you to stay." she said with more conviction as she realized he was more than willing to stay the night with her.

"I want to, very much." he replied with an exaggerated waggle of his eyebrows. "Let's get a move on. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get back."

"I like that idea." Brennan smiled, tossing the keys to her Mercedes to Booth.

"You're actually gonna let me drive without any fuss?" he asked eyeing the keys with shock.

"Don't get used to the idea. This is a one time only deal. Tomorrow, I'll be back to fighting you for the keys." she laughed as they left her apartment.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBb

After running by Booth's apartment so he could change into a clean suit...

(flashback)

"Why are you still in a suit?" Brennan had asked, showing her confusion at his choice of clothing. "We're done with work for the day. Cullen said you don't have to go in tomorrow either, I don't understand why..."

"You'll see Bones, I'm not crazy." he had reassured her.

(end flashback)

... they found themselves at Wong Fu's, Booth for the second time that day.

"Ahh, the happy couple." Sid greeted them as they took their usual seats at the bar. "Glad to see you're okay Dr. Bones. You two get everything sorted out?"

"Uh, yeah, we're good." Booth said quickly noticing Brennan's confused look.

"I'll get you two some food." Sid added, heading for the kitchen.

"I was, uh,... I came here earlier to drown my sorrows. I was here when you called me. Sid, he knew something was up." Booth explained Sid's comment to Brennan.

"You wouldn't have had to drown your sorrows if you just would have let me talk to you earlier."

"Yeah, I know that now. But at the time, ... I was positive, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that you were about to break my heart."

"Would that be your gut that was telling you that?" Brennan questioned him with a joking smile.

"Hey you, no making fun. My gut has been right about alot of things."

"It's preposterous to think that your digestive system can in any way..."

"Fine, we'll call it instinct, is that better?"

"I still don't see how..." her rant was stopped by his mouth on hers, his hand weaving it's way into her auburn hair as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss.

"Temperance, shut up." he smiled against her lips, breaking the kiss for air.

"Did you just tell me to ..."

"Shut up." he laughed, attacking her mouth yet again. This time the kiss escalated in passion, quickly becoming more intense than was polite in public. They reluctantly moved away from each other at the sound of Sid's attention grabbing cough.

"Food's up." Sid grinned at them. "Maybe you can continue at home after your done eating. Unless you don't want to wait, then maybe I'll step outside and start selling tickets for admission to the show." he laughed walking away from the couple.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll behave." Booth grumbled as he and Brennan tucked into their dinner.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBb

"Booth." Brennan said shocked at where he brought her. "This is why you're wearing a suit" she said with understanding. "You told me you wouldn't bring me here when I asked yesterday. What made you change your mind?" she asked as she looked from the cathedral to Booth's face, and back again.

"I just decided I wanted to share this with you, since you asked to come. You're very important to me, Temperance. And so is my faith. So if you want to understand, I'd like to try and help you to do that."

"Thank you, Seeley, for letting me do this with you."

"You're welcome, Temperance. Just promise me you'll try and behave once we get inside." he pleaded with her.

"I'll try my best to be good." she smiled as they exited her car and walked hand in hand into the church.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBb

* * *

So, how was it. Review and let me know :) 


	9. Chapter Nine

Sorry for the delay in posting. Disclaimer stands, as always. Hope you like, sorry for those of you looking for smut (if you want smut, try my other story...). I think there's maybe one or two more chapters to go. Please R&R.

* * *

BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBb

"Do you want a beer?" Brennan asked Booth as she let them into her apartment.

"Yeah, that'd be great, Bones. Where should I put my stuff down? The couch or..."

"No, I want you in the bedroom, with me. Do you think you'll be okay with just sleeping together tonight? I mean actual sleeping." she asked him walking up and placing her hands on his waist, her face turning up to his. "I don't want to rush things between us. Most of the time, my... relationships, with other men, if you can call them that..."

"What, men or relationships?" he chuckled at the way he interpreted her sentence.

"Relationships," she claified before going on, "my relationships have only been about the physical aspect. I never connected with any of them on a deeper level, on any real level. I guess I never tried to, never wanted to. But," she took a steadying breath, "you... with you, I want to try that."

"I know you do." he said softly as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "And the fact that you want to,... it means a lot."

"I do, I do want to. I want what we have to mean something, to be something real."

"It will be. We have an advantage, we already have a good relationship, we're just changing it up a little. We've been partners for nearly two years, and we've been friends for almost as long... I think." he laughed. "Actually, our friendship had a pretty rocky start, huh? But hey, at least we got most of the akward stuff out of the way early on, we don't have to worry about any skeletons popping out of our closets." he noticed her confused look, "You don't know what that means, I know. It's a metaphor, it means we don't have to worry about our dirty little secrets coming to light and causing problems between us. We already know about each others pasts, mostly anyway. So, I'd say we have a definite advantage over other couples just starting a new relationship."

"You're right, I guess we're pretty lucky, huh." she agreed with him, streaching up to reach his lips, she teased his mouth open, her tongue slipping past his lips, meeting his tongue, sliding sensuously against it.

"Mmmm, Temperance..." Booth groaned as they broke apart for air. "Love you."

She offered him a beaming smie, which streached into a rather unattractive yawn.

"Tired?" he asked rehtorically with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go start getting ready for bed. You finish your beer, I'll be done in the bathroom by then." she pecked him a quick kiss as she grabbed his bag from the floor where it had fallen and headed off to her bedroom.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBb

"This is kind of surreal." Booth said as he watched Brennan, turning down the bedclothes, from his vantage point propped against the door jamb, still nursing his beer.

"It feels very domestic. And strange." she added, scrunching up her face at the thought.

A suggestive leer stole across his face. "I think I like it, especially with you in those cute little shorts you've barely got on..." he spoke of the flowered boyshorts she had paired with a striped camisole for sleepclothes.

Brennan shook her head at the hungry look in Booth's eyes - she knew desire when she saw it. "Why don't you go on and get changed in the bathroom." she suggested as she crawled under the covers.

At the sight of her cuddled into the bed, Booth slammed back the rest of his beer, snagged his overnight bag from the foot of the bed, and disappeared into her en-suite bathroom.

Minutes later, Brennan, hearing the water shut off in the bathroom, turned her eyes to the door to wait for Booth to come out. When the door opened, she found herself glad to be laying down.

He opened the door, the light from the bathroom highlighting every sculpted muscle on his bare chest. He stood before her wearing only his 'I'm all in' poker chip boxers, and his charm smile on his face.

"Like what you see, Bones?" he smirked, knowing he was damn hot, as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts, his other fingers framing his crotch.

Brennan laughed at his lascivious behavior. "Stop the antics and get into bed, Booth." she told him, patting the bed.

"Spoilsport." he grumbled, shutting off the lights before he climbed into bed beside her.

Once he was comfortably laying down, he wasted no time scooping her to his side.

"Thank you for this Bones. I think this is just what we both need tonight, having each other close after a day like today. I just want to keep you close, make sure I know you're safe."

"It is nice. I'm not used to this, I'm not much for people touching me while I'm trying to sleep, but when it's you, it's nice." she added, her arm settling across his body, her head resting on his shoulder. "Goodnight Booth."

"Night Bones." he sighed contentedly, "love you."

BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBb

I'll try to post the next part soon. Toodles :)


	10. Chapter Ten

Sorry for the rating change, my mind went off the deep end it seems. It's a mild M (I think) so hopefully you'll still read it. Hope you enjoy... R&R please :)

BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBb

* * *

Booth couldn't recall the last time he'd slept this well. A full eight hours of dreamless sleep. He was sure it had everything to do with the woman asleep in his arms. The woman who was at this exact moment sleepily nuzzling her nose into his shoulder.

"Morning beautiful." he greeted her with a kiss on the temple as she opened her bleary eyes to him.

"Hi." she said quietly, a peaceful smile on her face, her hair a tangled mess from sleep. "How long have you been awake?"

"About twenty minutes, give or take. Did you sleep good?"

"Mm-hmm, you're make a pretty good pillow." she joked, leaning up to meet his lips in a good morning kiss. "Are we gonna get in trouble for this?" she spoke of their budding relationship. "We can't exactly hide it, there were at least fifteen agents there yesterday when you found us, I'm sure the entire Bureau knows."

"There are rules about inter-office dating at the FBI, but you, Bones, are not FBI."

"But we are partners. I love our job together, I'm just worried we might be jeopardizing it by doing this, by starting this relationship." she explainded her concerns, sitting up in bed, propped on her arms.

"Bones, I think just about everyone already suspected that we were involved anyhow, Cullen included. So I really don't think we're gonna face any reprecussions. If we were, we would have by now because of all the rumors flying around. It'll all be fine, stop worrying and lay back down with me." he told her rubbing her back in a soothing manner. "We don't have anywhere to be until later. Let's just stay in bed for awhile."

Brennan sat looking over her shoulder at him for several seconds before she decided to be indulgent and do as he asked, spending longer than she usually would lounging in bed. She laid back down, curling up to his side before asking, "What do we have to do later, you said we have somewhere to be?"

"Uh, yeah, I thought I'd call Rebekah and see if we could pick up Parker. I mean, I should ask you, do you want to do that, would you be okay with that?" he said sounding a little insucure making the request.

"You want me to spend the afternoon with you and your son? But, I'm not good with kids." she tried to reason with him.

"Yes, you are. Parker likes you, he's told me your the smartest person ever." he laughed at the memory. "And I want him to get to know you better, I want you to know him better. You're going to be around each other more now, I mean, you two are the most important things in the world to me, we'll be spending a lot of time together. I like the idea of being to spend time with both of you."

Brennan gave him a glowing smile. "I would love to spend the day with you both." she replied leaning into him, kissing him deeply.

The kiss, turning passionate quickly, escalated into something more than Booth thought was safe, if they were going to be taking things slow. "Good." he smiled, glad she liked the idea of spending time with his son. "I'm gonna get up and call her then." he said trying to get away from the situation before Brennan was able to notice how turned on he was by their kiss.

"No," she stopped him with a word before he could leave the bed, "we can call her in a little while. I have something I want to ask you to do for me." she said, her hand caressing his abdomen and chest in ever expanding circles.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, voice shaky with want, striving to keep from becoming more arroused than he already was as her hand crept closer and closer to his semi-hard penis.

"I want to have sex with you, right now." she whispered hungrily into his ear as her hand quit it's circling, snuck underneath the waistband of his boxers, and wrapped around his rappidly hardening errection.

"Uh, Temperance," he said startled, "I thought you wanted to take it slow."

"I do. I want us to go very, very slow." she added, her fingers now pumping the length of him.

"Oh god! Uhm, you sure about this?" he questioned her even as he began pulling her camisole up her stomache.

"I'm sure, I want us to have sex." she answered him, removing her hand from his cock long enough to help her remove her top, followed closely by her boyshorts, leaving her nude before him.

"Not sex, it's not just sex, Bones. Not with us."

"No," she smiled, pushing his boxers down his hips, low enough for him to kick them off the rest of the way, before straddling his waist. "You're right - make love. Let's make love." she stated firmly as she took him in her hand again, positioning him at the entrance to her body, pausing long enough to say, "I love you, Seeley." - she finally admitted out loud - before she lowered herself down, him streching her in the most amazing way once he was fully seated within her.

The biggest and most genuine smile she'd ever seen from him spread across his face at her confession of love. He wove one hand into her messy auburn hair, the other cupping the back of her skull, and pulled her body down atop his, bringing their mouths together, continuing the kiss he had interupted earlier, their tongues mimicking the motion their lower bodies had taken up.

"I love you too, Temperance." he said breathlessly into the kiss, drawing their lips back together again. "God, so much." he moaned as she drew herself up the length of him, seperating her mouth from his.

"Huunnn, oh, you feel..." she gasped for air as she sank onto him again. "Incredible, feels like too much..." she groaned out, her lower lip clenched between her teeth.

"Are you alright." he panted, concerned by her statement, "Baby, if it hurts we can't stop."

"No! I don't want to stop, I'm good, just... full... deep." she tried explaining, her rhythm faltering as her words made less and less sense.

"Okay, no stoping." he agreed with her, his hands moving to her hips, urging her up and down the length of his shaft, helping to control her movements. "So beautiful... love you." he stammered out as his eyes greedily drank in the sight of her above him, watching closely the sway of her breast and hair as she worked herself on his body.

They kept up their languid pace for far longer than they thought was possible for their first time together. Only when her body was wracked with mini-orgasms did he allow himself to increase the pace. Pulling her body close to his yet again, he rolled them so he was above her. Hooking his hands under her knees, he brought her legs up higher so they were craddling his torso, spreading her wider. A few quick thrust of his hips in their new position brought her to orgasm with a shudder. The feel of her canal still fluttering arround his length, drew a strangled growl from him as he released his come into her still quaking body.

They lay motionless for a short time, his body still atop hers, both struggling to regain their breath. His hands moved to frame her face, brushing away the hair stuck to her skin. He kissed her softly, drawing her tongue out to play with his. When the kiss ended, he smile down at her, "We got you all sweaty." he said with a deep chuckle, causing her to moan as the vibration passed to her body where they were still intimately connected.

"Oooh." she rolled her head back at the feeling. "Don't do that again unless you plan to finish the job." she gasped. "And I'm not the only one who's sweaty." she commented as she took in the sight of the moisture spread all across his body. "I think, as soon as regain the strength and sensation in my limbs, that we should take a shower. To wash off all the sweat, among other things."

"Mmm, the shower, huh. I think I like the sound of that." he kissed her again before rolling off her onto his back. "Just as soon as we can move."

BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBb

* * *

Tee-hee, whoops, smut. Sorry 'bout that. Do you want another? Let me know... 


End file.
